When Life Gets You Down, Get Back Up
by justlovekickinit
Summary: When the gang creates a profile on a site that lets anonymous classmates ask questions, Eddie is slammed. What will his friends do to support him?
1. Chapter 1 Anonymous

**a/n Okay y'all here is the first chapter of When Life Gets You Down, Get Back Up. I tried to put it in script form. I hope it's okay for my first one! I don't own anything, just the idea!**

(Rudy sits on end of left bench, Jack, Kim, and Milton are at their lockers, and Eddie walks out of changing room while Jerry hides behind trophy wall ready to scare Jack. He peaks over then comes around stealthily as Jack heads to bow staff rack. Jerry looks at them minus Rudy with a finger to his lips and tries to stay behind Jack, who slowly looks at bow staffs. He picks one up and turns left and contemplates on using it. Jerry slowly follows about three feet behind him and reaches out to touch his back and scream. All this takes about fifteen seconds.)

(Jack suddenly whips around and knocks Jerry in the head, who falls on his back; all gasp and rush over.)

Jack: (gets down on knees) Jerry! I'm so sorry man I didn't know you were there!

Jerry: (touches forehead) Ow!

Rudy: Are you all right, dude?!

Jerry: (Jack helps him up) Yeah I'm fine guys(sighs); don't worry about me.

Kim: (draws out) Okay, moving on (perks up) I am so glad we decided to make an page together yesterday! It's gonna be a blast answering questions because we won't know who sent them!

Milton: Hey, we should check if we have any today! (others smile)

Kim: Good idea! (gets laptop out of backpack and sits on bench)

Jerry: (puts left hand on Milton's right shoulder) Oh, Eddie. I never get tired of hearing that voice!

(about seven seconds of exchanged worried looks)

Jack: Jerry, are you sure that when I hit you, I-uh-didn't knock you sillier than you already are?

(Jerry pouts and grabs gi off bench; walks to changing room)

(seconds later, Phil and Mika enter dojo and walk up to Rudy; in background Kim works on getting website up with guys crowding behind her)

Phil: Rudy, we have a favor to ask of you! Mika here has been given permission by me to find a lifelong pet!

Mika: We don't know where to start; would you mind helping us look?

Rudy: Sure, I'll help you find a pet. Animals love me! I've been to many pet stores in the area; I can take you to a few.

Phil: Oh, thank you, Rudy! We'll start tomorrow after school!

(they exchange waves and good-byes)

Kim: Look, we have two questions! Both are for you to answer, Jack.

Jack: (they switch spots; begins reading) _What is your birthstone, Jack? _(types and slowly says aloud) Mine is a ruby!(stops and posts) Next question! _Hey Jack, do you like pancakes? _Of course I like pancakes! (posts again and looks at others) Well that was fun!(switches spots with Kim again)

(Jerry comes out with gi on backwards and belt around his waist)

Jerry: Okay I'm ready.

Eddie: (everyone pauses) Uh Jerry, you have your gi on backwards.

Jerry: (pouts again) I never win with you people! (runs back)

So there ya have it! Please tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2 The Questions

**a/n hey this is the next scene in the episode! Sorry if the Spanish isn't good I used google translate! I don't think I'll put any more actions in parentheses, though it looked like too much! And thanks to those who followed/favorited and to jackandkim123 for reviewing;)**

At School

Milton: I can't wait for next month's talent show! My little sugar plum is gonna rock that stage with her piano skills!

Eddie: Me either, missing 5th through 7th periods will be _so_ worth it!

Jack: Hey Kim, aren't you gonna be in it, too?

Kim: Yes I am and my juggling skills will put everyone to shame! Boom goes the dynamite, future losers! BOOM!

Milton: You just insulted my Julie. Also, the talent show is only for fun, no one is getting awarded.

Kim: Hey, I can fantasize about it if I want to, hun. Anyway, let's log into to see if we have any more questions.

Eddie: How many times should we check every day?

Kim: Since I'm the only one who knows the password, once everyday we'll all get together, I'll log in, you tell me your answers and I'll type them in for you if you want.

Eddie: Sounds like a plan.

Milton: I think it's a great idea!

Jack: I like it.

Jerry: Sorry I wasn't paying attention what are we talking about?

Kim: Guys we have seven new questions!

Jack: Well come on read them!

Kim: _Hey Kim, city you most want to visit? _Rio! It's at the top of my list! _Everyone's favorite animal?_

Milton: Koala

Jerry: Swan

Jack: Owl

Eddie: Deer

Kim: Cheetah-Kim. _What was the last thing your mom said to you this morning?_

Milton: My mom just said "bye sweetie!"

Eddie/Jack/Kim: Same.

Jerry: Mine said "Jerry, dejar de poner los cartones de leche vacios en la nevera!"

Kim: What does that mean?

Jerry: Stop putting empty milk cartons back in the fridge.

Milton: What's the 4th one?

Kim: _Why is Eddie your friend? _That's a dumb question he's awesome!

Jack: What a jerk! Hopefully there's no more like that.

Kim: Actually, the other three look just as bad: _Yeah why he seems pretty lame; this isn't a question but haha so true!; he really should lose like twenty pounds, don't you think?_

silence

Kim: Why are people being so mean?! You're okay Eddie, aren't you?

Eddie: Oh yeah. Don't worry about me, guys, I can take it! And I bet by tomorrow, it'll all blow over and no one'll talk about it again!

everyone agrees

Jerry: Wait Kim! Change my answer!

Kim: What?

Jerry: My mom said that yesterday morning; she said this this morning: "Jerry, dejar de comprar comida para gatos que no tenemos un gato en nuestra casa!"

Kim: Again, translation?

Jerry: Quit buying cat food we do not have a cat in our house!

all burst out laughing

Jerry: I thought we did!


	3. Chapter 3 The Pet Store

**a/n yes I know I haven't worked on it in a while but here's the third scene of When Life Gets You Down, Get Back Up!**

At Pet Palace

Rudy: Here it is, guys; our first stop of the day! It may even be the last because this is the place where I got my cat, Tip-Tip!

Phil: Wow, this place is great! All kinds of animals are here; see one you like, Mika?

Mika: Oh my, there are so many to choose from. And all so cute, like these bunnies over here!

Phil: Ah, they are, especially the white one.

Worker: Would you like to hold it for a minute?

Rudy: Hey, I remember you! You were here when I got my orange- and white-striped cat five years ago.

Worker: Oh yeah, you.

*Flashback*

Rudy: Hello, sir. Got any cats today?

Worker: Yes, plenty. Come with me and I'll show them to you. They're all in cages along the side wall.

Rudy: This one's cute! Does it have a name?

Worker: He doesn't have an official name, but he's the best-tempered of them all. Wanna hold him?

Rudy: I'll look at the others first.

*2 hours later*

Worker (slowly becoming outraged throughout conversation): Okay, you've looked at all the cats. Don't you want one of them?

Rudy: Hmm, which one is that again?

Worker: That's the first cat we looked at.

Rudy: You know what, I'll have him!

Worker: You mean to tell me I became a human scratching post for nothing?!

Rudy: How much?

Worker: Just go. I'll take whatever you got. Just please go.

*Flashback ends*

Rudy: Thanks for helping me out that day. Anyway, Mika, are you sure you want to hold the bunny?

Mika: Yes, I'm sure!

Worker: Here you go.

Mika: It likes me! It's sniffing my neck!

Phil: Look at those floppy ears! Still, Tootsie beats it.

Mika: This bunny is way cuter than the goat!

Rudy: Hey, little guy! Want me to pet your nose?

Worker: Careful, it might think your finger's a carrot if you put it up to its mouth.

Rudy: Ow!

Mika: Rudy, watch out!

Rudy knocks into bird cages, which some knock into puppy cages and some knock over and spill dog food. The birds start chirping, puppies barking, dog food rolling on the floor and other animals making loud noises.

Worker: Look what you did! You created a mess! You are not welcome back here anymore!

Rudy: Nice to see you again now we'll be on our merry way thanks for your assistance pip-pip-cheerio bye.

Phil: Better luck next time, Mika.

Mika: First thing I'm looking for fish.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bullies

**a/n I've noticed that when I try to put the website name, it gets all messed up. It's supposed to be the word anon, then a dot, then the word me. Anyway, here is scene 4!**

*2 weeks later*

In the Dojo

Kim: Guys, I'm worried about Eddie. We haven't seen him in, like, two weeks!

Jack: I know. He hasn't even been at school; I saw him once last week and it looked like he was trying to avoid me!

Jerry: Yeah, he hasn't been answering our calls, either.

Milton: I went to his house yesterday, but his mom told me he wasn't home.

Kim: What if those stupid questions got to him? I haven't checked the website since then, what if there are more? You don't think it's my fault, do you?

Jerry: How could you think that?

Milton: It's not your fault at all!

Jack: They're right, Kim, don't blame yourself. Eddie will come to us on his own time.

Jerry: If he still likes us, that is.

Eddie rushes through the doors

All: Eddie!

Kim: Where have you been?!

Jack: Yeah, we were so worried, man!

Milton: Please, tell us everything!

Jerry: It was something I said, wasn't it?!

Eddie: Guys, I need your help! With everything!

Jack: It's okay, Eddie, it's okay, we'll fix it.

Eddie: Please listen to me guys, tell me what I should do other than being cooped up in my basement hiding from everyone!

Kim: Hiding? Why?

Eddie: Hiding from bullies!

All: What?!

Milton: Bullies? Who are the bullies?!

Eddie: Everyone! Most everyone from school. Ever since those questions were posted about me, they won't leave me alone! When I was going to school, people would trip me and call me bad names. Girls would ask me out then laugh and say it was a joke! At home, I've been getting prank-called. It's just never-ending!

Kim: Eddie, listen to us: we'll help you. We'll deal with them, with everyone if we have to.

Jack: We're here for you. We'll go to the principal and tell him everything.

Jerry: We're here, we've got your back.

Milton: Don't worry, Eddie, we'll go to school with you and shield you!

Jack: You have to believe us, Eddie.

Eddie: You guys would do all that for me?

All: Of course we will/you're our friend/duh!/you can trust us.

Eddie: You're right; I should go back and face everyone. Guys, I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier. I should have trusted you.

Kim: It's okay, but just remember that you're our friend, and we care about you.

Eddie: I'm a little scared about telling the principal, though.

Jack: We'll figure out something, okay?

Milton: We're gonna do whatever we can to piece you back together, right guys?

Jack: Wasabi?

All: Wasabi!


	5. Chapter 5 Fish Tank Mishap

**a/n I'm posting two today because I didn't post the 4****th**** one yesterday. This scene's pretty short and is only supposed to be about 20 seconds. I'd like to thank jackandkim123 again, and Villain Princess, guest, guest and Evan Roberts for reviewing because I haven't before. Also those who have favorited/followed. This is scene 5!**

At Paws-itively Pets

Phil: Rudy, when are you going to stop dragging us around; it's been two weeks since first pet place.

Mika: How many have we been to?

Phil: (slowly counts on fingers) Fifteen.

Rudy: Guys, I said I was going to find you a pet, and I'm going to find you a pet!

Mika: Rudy, I know you're trying, but you keep messing up some way or another. Look at you; you have scratches and bite marks everywhere!

Rudy: Look I-hey! There's a pretty fish in that tank!

Phil: Rudy, you are not supposed to tap on glass.

Rudy: Relax, Phil, it's perfectly safe. What's it gonna do, jump up and slap me in the face with its tail?

Tank tips over and breaks

Phil/Mika: Rudy no!


	6. Chapter 6 School Cafeteria

**a/n scene 6! By the way, this Steven is 'guest starred' by Spencer Boldman (Adam from Lab Rats). I was thinking that the boy who plays Chase in LR guest starred in season one, then the girl who plays Bree was in season 3, so I thought that it would be cool to pretend the other guy was in season 2! Anyway, on with the scene!**

In the Cafeteria

Jack: I'm so glad you came to school with us! Have you had a good day so far?

Eddie: Yeah; no one's really said anything to me today, probably because you and Kim have been around me practically the whole time.

Kim: Well, they better be scared of us all! Hey, why didn't you get a lunch?

Jerry: Why would he? That was a smart move!

Jack: Besides the fact that school lunches are terrible; are you afraid of eating?

Eddie: Well, kinda. It's just, the nicknames and all.

Milton: Yeah, we get it.

Kim: But still, you gotta eat something. Here, take my banana.

Eddie: Are you sure, Kim?

Kim: Don't worry; no one's gonna say anything to you.

Eddie: Thanks!

Jerry: I still wonder who the people who started it were.

Jack: We all do; it'd be so nice to teach 'em a lesson!

Jerry: Yeah. I also wonder what other mean things they do; they probably take away little kids' lemonade stands because they don't have a license. Or tear down people's sandcastles on the beach. Or put shaving cream on sundaes and try to feed it to their sisters. Or-

Kim: Okay Jerry thanks!

Milton: Guys, what do you think this is?

Jerry: It looks like a jellyfish.

Milton: Considering it just wiggled on its own, I'm going to get another milk carton.

Steven: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Milton: If you'll excuse me, sir I've hardly seen before, I'm going back to the lunch line.

Steven: How's your friend doing over there? I see he's back.

Milton: He's better; why?

Steven: Just wanted to know. Well before we go, one more thing: keep him away from the lunch line.

Milton: You! You and your goons started this whole thing, didn't you?!

Steven: You figured it out, but then again you are a nerd.

Milton: Why are you acting so proud? Do you have any idea how much you've ruined my friend's life?!

Steven: I have no fear of what your little karate friends can do to me. And you; what are you gonna do about it?

Steven shoves Milton. Milton shoves him back and Steven is shocked. They begin shoving each other back and fourth, while the lunchroom looks terrified and the warriors rush to pull Milton back. Before they do anything else, the music plays and the scene fades before going to a commercial break.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

In the Mall Courtyard

Rudy is sitting at a table facing the left side of the screen. Milton, with a band-aid on his nose, come from the left and sits down in a chair opposite Rudy. They notice each other's faces and look confused.

Milton: Wow; animals do not like you.

Rudy: I figured. What happened to your face?

Milton: It's kind of a long story: I ran into a guy who has been bullying Eddie. We kind of got into a scuffle.

Rudy: Wow, Milton, I didn't know you had it in you! Did you punch him?

Milton: Well yeah, I tried. I just don't think I did any good. I feel like I let Eddie down or something because all we got was sent to the principal's office while people laughed at me for even thinking I could take him down.

Rudy: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure the others are proud that you actually stood up to him.

Milton: Really?

Rudy: I'm sure of it, but I know where you're coming from; I feel like I let down Phil and Mika because I haven't found them a pet yet. Those bouncing bunnies, leaping lizards, falling fish-

Milton: Hey, have you tried to adopt one yet?

Rudy: Adopt? A pet?

Milton: Sure; some pet stores even have times when you can go in and adopt an animal, some of them coming from bad homes. I think Pet Palace does it every Friday.

Rudy: Hmm, that just might work. I've never heard of that before. Thanks, Milton! I'm telling them right now in Falafel Phil's!

Rudy walks away. Milton gathers up the courage and enters the dojo and sees his friends.

Kim: Milton, are you all right?!

Jack: We've been worrying about you!

Milton: Yeah guys, I'm fine. It's just that I feel like I disappointed you all.

Jerry: Why would you feel that way, man?

Milton: I could've done better to defend Eddie from that bully.

Eddie: Milton, you didn't disappoint anyone at all.

Milton: You really think that?

Kim: Milton, you stuck up for him and showed that jerk twice your body weight that you wouldn't stand for what he did without a fight. That was very brave of you.

Jack: Yeah; did any of us do that?

Jerry: Well, if we were getting another milk carton we would have. But, no, very brave of you, Milton, really brave.

Milton: I guess you're right. Thanks, guys.

Eddie: Milton, thank you. You're really a great friend; all of you are! And you know what, I'm ready to tell the principal tomorrow about everything. Will you guys be there?

Jack: We'll try. But don't be afraid of telling him; there's nothing to lose.


	8. Chapter 8 A Talk with the Principal

In the Principal's Office

Principal: So, Eddie, why don't you take a seat and tell me what's been happening.

Eddie: Sure, but it's okay if I have my friends in here, too, right? They know everything already and I think I'll feel more comfortable.

Principal: Well, as long as they keep quiet.

Jack: We'll be quiet while he's telling his story, but he's a little nervous so we might have to assist him.

Principal: How about you start off by telling me why you weren't in school for a week?

Milton: Go on.

Eddie: Well, I wasn't in school because I was um being bullied by some classmates.

Principal: Bullied? Who was bullying you?

Eddie: Practically everyone in our grade. For the past two weeks.

Principal: When did this whole thing start?

Kim: I'm pretty sure it was after I created a profile for us on that school website.

Principal: Ah, the one that lets people in your grade log on and ask anonymous questions?

Kim: Yeah; a day after we joined we logged on and saw four mean things written about him asking why he's our friend. They were making fun of how he looks. Then from the day after that till a few days ago we heard nothing from him.

Eddie: That was when it got out of control.

Jerry: Man, I need some popcorn for this! But carry on.

Principal: Do you mind telling me what people actually did to you?

Jack: Take a deep breath. Say what you told us.

Eddie: Okay. The next day, I came into school.

Eddie talks throughout flashbacks of his confrontations between classmates

Eddie: I was walking to the cafeteria when a guy tried to trip me. I turned my head and saw him with two other guys, laughing their heads off. After I walked off, a girl in my math class came up to me and asked me out; I was surprised but I said yes because I think she's really pretty. She started laughing and said she knew I'd fall for it, like the whole thing was a joke. The next day, the same things happened, and that night I got prank called. It's been nonstop ever since. I stopped going to our karate dojo that week, and school the next.

Back to the office

Eddie: So, that's the whole story.

Principal: I'm sorry about this whole thing, son.

Jerry: It's not your fault; it's that Steven guy.

Principal: Steven O'Donnell?

Milton: Yeah, the one who caused my nose to look like this? We got into an altercation yesterday, but you weren't here so we were sent to the vice principal. I never got to say anything about why there was a fight in the first place.

Principal: I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't punish everyone in your grade, but since you know who started it, I'll find out what I can do about him. And I'll put up a notice on the page about mean comments causing accounts to be deleted.

Jerry: But if it's ano-ammo-whatever, doesn't that mean you won't know who sent them?

Principal: The school has a way of finding out, since we run the website.

Jerry: Oh, that's cool, and kinda creepy.

Eddie: Anyway, thanks for having us come in; I feel much better telling an adult.

Principal: Thank you for coming to me when you knew you needed help. You have some pretty great friends there backing you up, on another note.

Eddie: Yeah, they're great.


	9. Chapter 9 Pet Palace

**Back at Pet Palace**

**Rudy: So, Mika, we're here at Pet Palace once again! See a pet you want to adopt?**

**Mika: There's still so many; I want to give them all good homes, but I know I can only choose one!**

**Rudy: Hey, what's wrong with that cat?**

**Female worker: Oh, we haven't given her a name yet. Poor girl; awhile ago someone found her by the side of the road, that's why she doesn't have a back leg.**

**Mika: What?!**

**Phil: Was she hurt by someone?**

**Female worker: We're not sure, but that's a possibility.**

**Rudy: But why would someone do such a thing?**

**Female worker: That I can't explain.**

**Mika: That is so sad.**

**Female worker: Indeed, but she really is a nice young cat. She purrs when you scratch behind her ears. Here, hold her like this.**

**Mika: Oh, she is so soft! I can here her purr. Uncle Phil, Rudy, isn't she so cute?**

**Rudy: I can definitely say that she fits you.**

**Mika: Look, she's looking into my eyes. Oh, she winked at me!**

**Female worker: That means she likes you!**

**Phil: So, what do you say, ugly niece Mika? Ready to give her a home?**

**Female worker: "Ugly niece"?**

**Rudy: It's a Hakhmakhistan thing.**

**Mika: I would love to!**

**Rudy: Haha! I told you I would find you a pet! (singing) I told you, I told you!**


	10. Chapter 10 Pumpkin

**In the Courtyard**

**Jack: What do you think Mika got for a pet?**

**Kim: We'll find out in two minutes, Jack. She's on her way!**

**Jerry: I bet it's gonna be so cute, just like her! Oh no!**

**Milton: What's wrong?**

**Jerry: What if she makes me choose the name?**

**Milton: Why would she do that?**

**Jerry: We're a couple; get with it, Milton!**

**Kim: You're not married!**

**Eddie: Hey, Kim, what are you doing on the computer?**

**Kim: I'm deleting our profile on . It's really not that important anymore.**

**Eddie: Why? Is it because of me? Kim you can keep it, I-**

**Kim: No, it's really okay. We don't need it at all; we should focus on other things. And if anyone has anything to ask us, it should be to our face, not behind a screen!**

**Eddie: I guess you're right.**

**Jack: Guys look, they're here!**

**Mika: Look, it's a cat!**

**Everyone gushes**

**Milton: So, what's the name?**

**Mika: It's a girl and her name is Dovleac!**

**Jerry: The what did you say now?**

**Mika: Dovleac is the Hakhmakhi word for "pumpkin".**

**Milton: Yeah, Jerry, get with it!**

**a/n Yay, my first episode! I'm actually proud of myself. I hope it sounds like it could have been an episode. Nonetheless, I really enjoyed writing it, even if it took my lazy butt a whole exact year! Well, I guess that's all! Thank you all for reading so much!**


End file.
